Dotted with Hearts
by Idiot Paranoia
Summary: Rogue reveals something that may ruin her friendship with Risty. One sided RogueRisty. Femslash. Song-Fic. AU. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or "Dotted with Hearts" by Horrorpops You think  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorta stuck in my other story and I just got a new computer poses and last night I started writing a story so I decided to post it. The story is a one sided Rogue/Risty and it takes place before the third season.  
  
"Blah" = Talking  
'Blah' = Thinking/Telapathic  
Blah = Song  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
_I have lost my heart  
  
To a boy who can't be mine  
  
I have fallen in love, with no use  
  
I don't know how I came to be on this cloud  
  
Thinking about your touch, makes me lost my ground  
  
I want to be in your arms again  
  
Holding hands and never leave but...  
_  
Rogue stared at Risty and sighed. Her best friend, whom she had only know for less than one semester who the woman who Rogue was falling in love with. Rogue could never tell her best friend her feelings for her. It would only end in ackwardness and a lost friendship.   
  
Risty was in the middle of a conversation about a band she liked from her hometown and Rogue pretended to listen to her. "Luv, are you all right?" Risty asked after she finished talking. "Yeah, Risty. I was just thinking about some stuff." Rogue said. Risty looked for the lie on Rogue's face but didn't find one. "So, do you want to see that old horror movie playing at the movie theater tonight?" Risty asked. "Sure. That sounds cool." Rogue answered.   
  
The bell and Rogue and Risty both got up from where they were sitting to go inside. Rogue held on to Risty's hand a bit longer than what was normal when Risty helped her up. "Uh, luv, I think your up. You can let go now." Risty said. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Rogue said. Risty smiled and they went to class.  
  
_All I can do is dream about you and me in never land  
  
But all it is, is a fantasy although it's heavenly  
  
It's a teenage dream,  
  
All wrapped in pink and dotted with hearts  
_  
During, the last class of the day, which Rogue had with Kitty, Rogue started sketching pictures of Risty. Kitty looked over at Rogue's notebook to see her notes and was surprised by the drawings. "Hey, Rogue." Kitty whispered. "Why are you drawing pictures of Risty?" Rogue closed her notebook and pretended she didn't hear what Kitty had said to her. Kitty figured that Rogue hadn't heard her and went on with taking her notes.   
  
After school was out, Rogue met Risty at her locker and Risty started to go into detail about the movie that they were going to see. They walked out of the school and Scott and Jean were in his car, waiting for Rogue. "Hey, Rogue. Let's get going." Scott said. "Uh, I'm walking with Risty." Rogue told Scott. "We don't have danger room session today so I guess it's okay." Rogue and Risty left the school grounds and started toward the nearby convince store to pick up something for a snack.   
  
Rogue really wanted to tell Risty how she felt about her but she hadn't gotten the nerves. While Rogue was in mid thought, Risty smiled at her and Rogue stopped thinking about her dilemma and smiled back at Risty. "Hey, Rogue, I was wondering if you still had a crush on Scott." Risty asked. Rogue looked at Risty and told her, "No, Scott and Jean are practically a couple. He would never date me anyway." There was an ackward silence and Risty regretted asking Rogue that question.  
  
"So, who do you like then?" Risty asked hesitantly. They paid for their snacks and Rogue had still not answered. When they were standing outside the conveince store Rogue said, "If I tell you, will you not think any different of me and please don't stop being my friend." Risty looked at Rogue and Risty gave a soft smile, "You can tell me anything, luv."  
  
"Risty, I think that... I'm in love with... you." Rogue said. Risty looked down and didn't know what to say. "Rogue, I-I can't date you."  
  
_I day dream of, what might and could come  
  
But then the truth creeps up on me  
  
And I begin to cry  
  
I wish we never met, then it wasn't so sad  
  
And I'd stop thinking about you  
_  
"I know. It's because I'm a girl, right?" Rogue stuttered trying to keep back the tears. "No, I don't care that you a girl. It's something else that's going on inside of me...I'm sorry." Risty said. Rogue started crying and Risty knew she couldn't comfort her. She started walking away and once she was out of sight, she transformed into Mystique. "I'm sorry, Rogue." she whispered as a fell down her cheek. She had lost the only real relationship with her daughter and she transformed back into Risty and walked away.  
  
_(I was walking down the beach honey  
  
The moon is shining oh so bright  
  
I'm looking at the stars  
  
Thinking back on our very last night  
  
Ohh baby, we will forever be apart  
  
I should have told yo u that we were never meant to be  
  
I knew that from the very start  
  
I'm sorry, I really am)_  
  
-The End-  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Okay, it's done and sad and yeah... I hope you liked it and please review.  
  



End file.
